


A Love That Won't Sit Still

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A mix of old and new songs for a secret agent and the diner waitress who loves her.A Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli Fanmix.





	

 

 

Angie Martinelli was a waitress at the L&L Automat, a diner frequented by secret agent Peggy Carter. They liked to tell each other about their days; Peggy confiding in Angie about her difficulties with her male co-workers at “the phone company” and Angie regaling Peggy with tales of her auditions are she struggled to become an actress. Peggy also sees Angie’s troubles at her day job first hand when she witnesses Angie being harassed by one of her regular customers. When he goes so far as to slap Angie's behind Peggy threatens to murder him with a fork, forcing him to find a new place to eat and to leave Angie a good tip as he flees.  
  
When an assassin follows Peggy home, destroys her apartment and kills her roommate, Peggy is forced to find new accommodation. Angie becomes very insistent that Peggy should move in down the hall from her.  
  
**Angie:**  *Reads a description of apartment for rent*. Paradise or what?  
**Peggy:**  That sounds perfect.  
**Angie:**  That’s because it  _is_. The only thing that could possibly make it better is if you lived next to me. Oops! You would. 3C if you need a cup of sugar.  
  
Peggy is now worried that letting people get close to her means putting them in danger, but she can’t explain this to Angie, who takes her refusal personally. However, Peggy eventually realizes that she can’t push everyone away and moves into the room after successfully interviewing with Miriam Fry, the building's strict supervisor.  
  
Angie is over the moon to have Peggy so close by, but due to her job Peggy still has to keep secrets. She blows Angie off when she wants to share a bottle of schnapps, half a rhubarb pie and a conversation on how their days went, but Peggy later takes her up on that offer after a particularly hard day when an SSR agent dies on the job.  
  
Angie continues to do thoughtful things for Peggy; offering antacids when she says she’s not feeling well and braving asking their building supervisor for a new key, “I had to practically sign over my first born to Miriam to get this for you.”  
  
When the SSR come barging into their apartment building and Peggy tells Angie that they’re looking for her, Angie asks no questions before she decides to help. Angie uses her acting skills to distract the SSR agents searching her room by telling them a sob story and bursting into tears. As soon as the agents leave, Angie arranges for her brother to drop off a car so that Peggy can get out of the city.  
  
  
At the end of the season, after Peggy is exonerated and has defeated Leviathan, she and Angie move in to one of Howard Stark’s luxurious penthouse apartments together.  
  
(The second season has almost no Angie in it at all, so it has absolutely no bearing on this mix.)

 

  
**Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng**  
Oh no, not now  
Please not now  
I just settled into the glass half empty  
Made myself at home  
  
And so, why now?  
Please not now  
I just stopped believing in happy endings  
Harbors of my own  
  
But you had to come along  
Didn't you?  
Break down the doors, throw open windows  
Oh if you knew just what a fool you have made me  
So what do I do with this?  
    
This sudden burst of sunlight  
And me with my umbrella  
Cross-indexing every weatherman's report  
I was ready for the downslide  
But not for spring to well up  
This feeling calls for everything I can't afford  
To know  
Is possible now  
  
  
**You're the Cream in My Coffee by Annette Hanshaw**  
You’re the cream in my coffee  
You’re the salt in my stew  
You will always be my necessity  
I’d be lost without you  
  
  
**I Wanna Be Loved By You by Marilyn Monroe**  
I want to be loved by you, just you  
And nobody else but you  
I want to be loved by you, alone!  
Boop-boop-be-doop!  
  
I want to kissed by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I want to be kissed by you, alone!  
  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fulfil the desire  
To make you my own!  
Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!  
  
  
**Honeysuckle Rose by Lena Horne**  
I don't buy sugar  
You just have to touch my cup  
You’re my sugar  
It's sweet when you stir it up  
  
When I'm taking sips  
From your tasty lips  
Seems the honey fairly drips  
You're confection, goodness knows  
Honeysuckle rose  
  
  
**Tea for Two by Doris Day**  
Oh, honey  
Picture me upon your knee  
With tea for two  
And two for tea  
Just me for you and you for me alone  
  
Nobody near us to see us or hear us  
No friends or relations on weekend vacations  
We won't have it known, dear  
That we own a telephone, dear  
  
Day will break and I'm gonna wake  
And start to bake a sugar cake  
For you to take, for all the boys to see  
(Oh, darling)  
  
We will raise a family  
A boy for you and a girl for me  
Can't you see how happy we will be?  
  
  
**The Lethal Temptress by The Mendoza Line**  
So you frighten the ghost town  
And ground them all down  
'Till one day you reach a consensus  
  
And I know from your verse  
You put America first  
And all others you simply beat senseless  
And worship like this  
Is to honor the fist  
And to conjure what's cruel and licentious  
And I don't know what's fair  
And I really don't care  
In the arms of the lethal temptress  
  
  
**Someone to Watch Over Me by Helen Forrest**  
There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he  
Turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could  
Always be good  
To one who'll watch over me  
  
Although he may not be the man  
Some girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed?  
Follow my lead  
Oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
  
  
**She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert**  
She says I smell like  
Safety and home  
I named both of her eyes “Forever” and “Please don’t go”  
  
I could be a morning sunrise  
All the time  
All the time, yeah  
This could be good  
This could be good  
  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
  
What’s your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What’s your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
  
Can I call you baby?  
  
  
**So This Is Love by Ilene Woods and Mike Douglas**  
So this is love  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
  
I'm all aglow  
Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
  
My heart has wings  
Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
  
  
**Time After Time by Margaret Whiting**  
Time after time I tell myself that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you  
  
So lucky to be  
The one you run to see  
In the evening  
When the day is through  
  
I only know what I know  
The passing years will show  
You've kept my love so young  
So new  
  
And time after time  
You'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

 

[A Love That Won't Sit Still](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/a-love-that-won-t-sit-still?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
